Many compounds are known in the art that regulate the natural growth of turf grass. Unfortunately, most of these compounds have associated activity which prevents their widespread use. Some of the compounds are phytotoxic causing discoloration and thinning of the turf grass with the regulation of the natural growth. Other compounds suffer from unexplainable inconsistent biological activity. Still other compounds have a low margin of safety which results in phytotoxicity in overlapped areas or with incorrect usage. However, the need for such growth regulating chemicals is increasing in areas difficult to mow, such as roadsides, hills and the like. Chemicals with less phytotoxicity, more uniform biological activity, and greater margin of safety are desirable to enable effective management of turf grass.